se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Política de Grecia/Primeros ministros
Primeros ministros griegos con primeros ministros griegos Alexis Tsipras= Alexis Tsipras Alexis Tsipras - Antonis Samaras.jpg| Una foto impresa puesta a disposición por la oficina de prensa del partido Nueva Democracia que muestra al partido conservador líder de Nueva Democracia Antonis Samaras (L) conversando con Alexis Tsipras (izq.), líder del partido de la coalición izquierdista SYRIZA en su oficina en el Parlamento griego, Atenas , Grecia, 07 de mayo de 2012. El nuevo líder de la democracia, Antonis Samaras, cuyo partido fue el primero en las elecciones generales de Grecia con un 18,87 por ciento, visitó al presidente de la República Karolos Papoulias el lunes y recibió el primer mandato exploratorio de tres días para intentar formar una coalición gobierno. EPA / WILLY ANTONIOU / FOLLETO Alexis Tsipras - Vasilikí Thanou.jpg| Alexis Tsipras con su sustituta en una reunión en octubre de 2014. REUTERS |-| Antonis Samaras= Antonis Samaras Antonis Samaras - Kostas Karamanlis.jpg| The current and former Prime Ministers Antonis Samaras and Kostas Karamanlis recently met at a dinner hosted at the home of… Tovima Antonis Samaras - George Papandreou.jpg| Greek prime minister George Papandreou (left) welcomes Antonis Samaras, leader of the main opposition conservative New Democracy party, to his office for a meeting before his televised address. Photograph: Pantelis Saitas/EPA Antonis Samaras - Lucas Papademos.jpg| The new premier, Lucas Papademos, center, said Greek participation in the euro zone “is a guarantee for the country's stability.” Credit Simela Pantzartzi/European Pressphoto Agency Antonis Samaras - Panagiotis Pikrammenos.jpg| Newly appointed Greek prime minister Antonis Samaras (right) shakes hands with outgoing caretaker prime minister Panagiotis Pikrammenos (Reuters) Antonis Samaras - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu with Greek Prime Minister Antonis Samaras. Israel Ministry of Foreign Affairs Alexis Tsipras - Antonis Samaras.jpg| Una foto impresa puesta a disposición por la oficina de prensa del partido Nueva Democracia que muestra al partido conservador líder de Nueva Democracia Antonis Samaras (L) conversando con Alexis Tsipras (izq.), líder del partido de la coalición izquierdista SYRIZA en su oficina en el Parlamento griego, Atenas , Grecia, 07 de mayo de 2012. El nuevo líder de la democracia, Antonis Samaras, cuyo partido fue el primero en las elecciones generales de Grecia con un 18,87 por ciento, visitó al presidente de la República Karolos Papoulias el lunes y recibió el primer mandato exploratorio de tres días para intentar formar una coalición gobierno. EPA / WILLY ANTONIOU / FOLLETO |-| George Papandreou= George Papandreou George Papandreou - Georgios Papandreou.jpg| George Papandreou, back left, led Greece, as have his son Andreas and his grandson George. Credit Andrea G. Papandreou Foundation, via Associated Press Andreas Papandreou - George Papandreou.jpg| Irish Times rinde homenaje a 'Papandreou carismática familia' - George Papandreou no tenía virtudes de liderazgo. Iefimerida.gr Costas Simitis - George Papandreou.jpg| Costas Simitis y Giorgos Papandreou en la séptima convención del PASOK que tuvo lugar del 6 al 8 de febrero de 2004 . El proceso comenzó con la aprobación unánime de la candidatura de George Papandreou a la Presidencia del partido y del discurso de despedida de Kostas Simitis. wiki.phantis.com George Papandreou - Kostas Karamanlis.jpg| The 182nd Prime Minister of Greece George Papandreou with the former Prime Minister Kostas Karamanlis in the ceremony for the official handover at the Maximos Mansion in Athens, Greece, Oct. 6, 2009. ΠΑΣΟΚ Antonis Samaras - George Papandreou.jpg| Greek prime minister George Papandreou (left) welcomes Antonis Samaras, leader of the main opposition conservative New Democracy party, to his office for a meeting before his televised address. Photograph: Pantelis Saitas/EPA George Papandreou - Lucas Papademos.jpg| Outgoing Greek Prime Minister George Papandreou, left, and newly appointed Prime Minister Lucas Papademos gesture to photographers during a hand over at the Maximos mansion in Athens, Friday, Nov. 11, 2011. (AP / Orestis Panagiotou, Pool) Fuentes Categoría:Grecia-Grecia